Heart Cold as Winter
by Livie-Everything
Summary: — ¡No quiero volver con ellos! — Su paso era torpe, pero su mirada firme. — No quiero, porque sé que aunque te deje ir hoy, vas a regresar. Tal vez no regreses mañana, a lo mejor tampoco después de un año. Probablemente lo hagas después de muchos años. Y yo no puedo vivir esperándote. No otra vez. /JakexSherry
1. Encuentro

**Resident evil no me pertenece.**

**N/A: **Un nuevo multichapter… como si no tuviera mil fics por actualizar. Nótese el sarcasmo. Post RE6. Jake/Sherry (¿Quién se les resiste?). Gracias por leer.

…

_Finales de Septiembre, 2013._

Se desplazó precipitadamente contra la pared, la ancha espalda fija a la tapicería desgastada. Los largos dedos enguantados se acoplaron contra el gélido mango de su arma, cómo si tan sólo fuese un miembro más de su cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrado después de todo, al peso de su confiable pistola. Jake permaneció en un silencio, casi sin respirar, aguardando a que su enemigo se aproximara tan sólo un poco más para hacer un ataque silencioso.

Su recompensa constaba de una cuantiosa suma de euros por cada milla cuadrada que limpiase de B.O.W.s. Y aun así, Jake tan sólo era un mercenario más del montón que se esparcían por el área, todos pagados en el anonimato por alguna organización neutral del Medio Oriente. En esos momentos, su localización se encontraba en Turquía.

A consideración de Jake, el país, o lo que restaba de él, se encontraba en un estado más allá de lo deplorable. Podría inclusive decir que le costaría bastante tiempo al gobierno limpiar el vasto territorio. Y mucho, mucho dinero.

Posteriormente a lo acontecido en Edonia y China, el virus C había consumido cada pulgada de la Tierra. Eran escasas las zonas de seguridad que actualmente se distribuían alrededor del mundo (no era que se ocupara mucho espacio, después de todo la población había decrecido considerablemente como consecuencia del "apocalipsis"), todos estos lugares "limpios", habían sido despejados por mercenarios insignificantes, financiados por diversas organizaciones del planeta, algunas provenientes de los sedimentos de los sistemas políticos mundiales, otras simplemente buscando algún fin altruista.

Jake se sentía de todas las formas existentes menos mal. Después de todo, había hecho lo que había podido a su debido tiempo. Había entregado sin remedio, su sangre para posteriores estudios sobre la supuesta vacuna que les proporcionaría el antídoto del virus, y no había aceptado ningún estímulo a cambio (literalmente, ya que nunca recibió su pequeña paga de cincuenta dólares). Y ahora que el gobierno mundial tenía la vacuna lista para revertir el problema, él seguía trabajando anónimamente, limpiando zonas infectadas con J' avos. A veces le pagaban por ello, a veces no. A veces la paga era cuantiosa, y hasta bonificación extra por cada B.O.W. que exterminase, sin embargo en otras ocasiones lo único que podía recibir a cambio era un modesto agradecimiento.

De todas formas, ¿qué tanto significado podía tener el dinero ahora que no valía nada?

Aunque le costase admitirlo, el vacío que sentía por dentro era ligeramente menguado tras recibir la gratitud de las personas a las que salvaba.

Un paso, dos pasos. Al tercer paso Jake avanzó velozmente hacia el J'avo que en ese mero instante cruzaba la puerta, entrando a la habitación donde aguardaba. En cuánto el enemigo pudo darse cuenta de lo que acontecía y alzaba su arma contra él, Jake ya se había posicionado atrás de él, con un robusto brazo rodeándole el cuello, listo para rompérselo.

Sólo se escuchó el sonido seco del hueso al resquebrajarse en el silencio que inundaba aquel pasillo.

Jake dejó el cuerpo se desvaneciera en un montón de cenizas, que se esparcieron en el sucio suelo, y permitió que sus pensamientos le abordasen de nuevo antes que tener que proseguir con su misión.

No solía entremezclar su vida personal (si es que tenía alguna), con su trabajo, y sin embargo, le era imposible el dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido durante el transcurso del año. Había ganado tanto, y al mismo tiempo, lo había perdido tan fácil.

No era sencillo olvidar lo fácil que pareció para _ella _decirle adiós.

Forzados a tomar caminos separados, ella no opuso resistencia alguna. Jake no sabía si considerarlo como resignación o falta de interés, así que las palabras que quiso decirle, en cuanto el avión privado de la DSO arribó por ella, permanecieron guardadas en su garganta, como un secreto más con el que tendría que atormentarse a sí mismo. Él le regaló un breve asentimiento con la cabeza, y ella le respondió con una ligera sonrisa. Sin embargo, aquel gesto se le antojó amargo. Como si Sherry Birkin no quisiera darle el adiós, no por ahora.

Tal vez, él se dignaba a pensar demasiado las cosas y ella en realidad, solamente le había utilizado para obtener su sangre.

Aunque sólo pensarlo era ridículo. La idea en sí era sumamente absurda, pues ella era la persona menos interesada que tenía el placer de conocer. Pero, no pudo evitar que la duda le golpeara en la cabeza. Después de todo, en su vida todos le habían traicionado. Todos.

Todos le habían dado la espalda en algún momento de su vida.

En realidad nunca lo sabría.

Llevaba casi tres meses en Medio Oriente, y en lo único que era capaz de pensar era en ella, en lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Consideraba sus nuevos _trabajos_ distracciones que desviaban su mente. Permitir que la adrenalina le tomara el cuerpo al desenfundar su arma y romper cuellos eran, a esa altura, lo suficientemente abrumadores como para no recaer tanto en los recuerdos.

Y se había tenido que forzar a dejarla atrás, con la incertidumbre consumiéndole lo que le restaba de la razón, mientras sólo vagaba por lo que restaba de Europa y Asia, en su vieja motocicleta.

Se había sorprendido extrañando su presencia. Su toque impulsivo. Inclusive su voz.

Tal vez por eso se enfrascaba tanto en su "trabajo". Porque en cada persona que salvaba, sentía que le estaba devolviendo el favor a Sherry, por salvarle a él. Era absurdo el pensar que si socorría a suficientes personas se sentiría en paz consigo mismo y podría olvidarla. Dejarla atrás y continuar con su vida.

No obstante, conforme más pasaban los días más se sorprendía pensando en ella. Y ya estaba harto.

Era cansino. Era enfermo. No era normal, que pensara _tanto_ en una persona.

Tal vez por eso era que se había resuelto en ir a visitar América. La decisión estaba tomada, pero el viaje no estaba planeado. Podía en cualquier momento, pero no quería. Algo se lo impedía. Tal vez la duda que se aglomeraba en su cabeza, y la cobardía que consumía su cuerpo.

No era sencillo para él aceptar lo mucho que le tomaba importancia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le interesaba alguien de esa manera. Después de todo, en toda su vida, la única persona por la que sinceramente se había preocupado había sido su madre. Pero ahora había alguien más que ocupaba sus pensamientos, y la certeza de esta declaración resultaba abrumadora.

…

_Diciembre 2014._

Para Jake era curioso el pensar que tan sólo dos años atrás había sido ella, quien le había encontrado a él. Pero, ahora todo era sumamente distinto. Era él, quien la había encontrado ahora.

Era víspera de navidad en Nueva York; el invierno se encontraba en uno de sus puntos más crudos del año. Las calles yacían cubiertas por mantos inescrutables de nieve a tal punto que para ser posible caminar, Jake debía desenterrar sus botas del suelo a cada paso. Por supuesto que había estado en climas inclusive más extremistas, pero una parte de él, simplemente temía llegar a su destino demasiado pronto.

La ciudad se alzaba imponente, edificios altos, rascacielos que simulaban no tener fin. Gente. Mucha gente. No tanta como antes, eso estaba más que claro, sin embargo, era una cantidad considerable si se le comparaba con otros sitios que él había visitado con anterioridad. En su camino, tras toparse con un par de niños jugando impacientes en la nieve, no pudo evitar incomodarse. Lucía demasiado normal. Casi como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Como si el apocalipsis hubiese sido irreal. Inexistente.

No es como si Jake hubiese estado ahí antes. Pero esa era la sensación que Nueva York le daba. Era tan reconfortante, que resultaba _incómodo. _

Se detuvo en seco, ambos pies clavados frente a la entrada del edificio, sede de la BSAA en la ciudad. No podía creer que en realidad estuviera ahí, buscándola, cuando probablemente ella ya lo hubiera dejado atrás. Por más que quisiera arrepentirse, no había vuelta atrás. Iría a verla.

La entrada principal consistía de una puerta doble de cristal. Los muros estaban revestidos de enormes ventanales de vidrio, que permitían una vista de la recepción desde el exterior. Era una construcción alta, de múltiples pisos, que abarcaba una manzana entera. Jake entró con quietud, luciendo casual. Como una persona común y corriente.

Una vez adentró agradeció que casi nadie notara su presencia. Sólo recibió un par de ojeadas de curiosidad que se apartaron de su dirección tan pronto como él les devolvió la mirada con sus frívolos ojos azules. Avanzó hacia lo que parecía ser una recepción _común_ y le habló a la mujer atrás del mostrador.

—La oficina de la agente Sherry Birkin— exigió tratando de no sonar altanero, sin embargo, la "recepcionista", que yacía absorta tecleando sobre la computadora que se ocultaba tras el mostrador, se dignó a alzar la mirada, demostrándole su desaprobación ante sus escasos modales .

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, luciendo despreocupado, mientras esperaba que ella finalmente le brindara una respuesta.

—Nombre—respondió ella en ese sosegado tono monótono, característico de quién tiene que contestar un teléfono durante muchas horas diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, también le clavó la mirada con fijeza, esta vez con desconfianza ante lo cual, Jake ni se inmutó.

—Jake Muller.

Él era perfectamente consciente de lo que ella encontraría en cuanto buscara su nombre en ese ordenador. Sabía el efecto de su otro nombre, y los ciertos _beneficios_ que le conllevaban.

Pero también, conocía a la perfección lo _que_ era que otros supieran quién era, y lo que esto le traía. El miedo. La irracionalidad. La negación. Él era la prueba viviente de lo increíble. De lo imposible. De lo irónica que puede llegar a veces a ser la vida. Ese era el pequeño vínculo de su pasado que sólo ciertas organizaciones del gobierno y sus allegados tenían el privilegio de conocer. Ese secreto que tenía que guardar, más por seguridad propia que por cualquier otro motivo.

Jake _Wesker_.

El hijo de quien había intentado destruir el mundo como se conoce. El hijo de, quizás, la mente más malévola de la historia. Y sin embargo, aun siendo el hijo del mal, él había salvado el mundo. O lo que quedaba de él.

Así que en cuanto notó la forma en que su mirada se ensombrecía al ver la pantalla tras un par de segundos de teclear, supo que ella ahora también lo sabía.

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Jake se sorprendió un poco, cuestionándose a sí mismo si no era insensato que una simple recepcionista supiera sobre su verdadera identidad. Pero desechó toda preocupación. Ella trabajaba para la BSAA, tenía que guardar el secreto.

— Oficina veinticinco, planta seis… ¿Quiere que le informe a la agente Birkin sobre su visita? —inquirió la recepcionista, tratando de sonar casual, pero su voz le traicionó, haciéndole titubear casi imperceptiblemente al principio.

Sí, usualmente ese era el efecto de su otro _apellido_.

Jake podía jurar que casi podía tocar su miedo vibrando desde el otro lado del mostrador de madera. Casi podía observar sus piernas vacilar ante el recelo.

—No, gracias. Vengo de sorpresa.

Mientras se alejaba de ahí, para ir al ascensor más cercano, Jake aún podía sentir como los ojos curiosos de la recepcionista se clavaban sobre su espalda.

El viaje en el elevador fue más breve de lo que Jake hubiera querido, y cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba tocando con sus nudillos la puerta de caoba su oficina.

—Adelante.

Jake se petrificó tras la puerta al escuchar su voz invitándole a pasar. Recargó su frente contra la frívola madera, deleitándose del tono de su voz, tan dulce, tan naturalmente afable. Tan confiada. Como si le estuviera dando la invitación a algún amigo cercano. Después de tantos años, escucharla, tenerla tan cerca, percibir su presencia, su aura de tranquilidad, fue como soltar un suspiro de alivio. Como si encontrara una parte de él que hubiese estado perdida. Antes de entrar, Jake comenzó a cuestionarse cuál sería su reacción al verle. ¿Le aceptaría de inmediato?, ¿o vería duda en sus ojos?

Sintió su mano apretarse contra el picaporte dorado, dándole vuelta. La puerta cedió. Prosiguió a entrar, con la mirada fija al frente.

— ¿Jake?

Ella yacía tan sorprendida como él. Un par de pupilas oscuras, contraídas en asombro, clavándose sobre sus ojos con firmeza. Él le devolvió el contacto visual, incapaz de hacer algo más que permanecer de pie frente a ella. Estaba estático.

Sherry se puso de pie, alejándose de su limpio escritorio, y mientras acortaba la distancia entre él y ella. A Jake se le figuró que el tiempo pasó muy lento cuando ella le envolvió la espalda con sus delgados brazos mientras ocultaba la cara en su pecho, algo avergonzada. Él le regresó el gesto, acariciando con una mano su corto cabello rubio, y con la otra posicionándose en la parte más estrecha de su cintura con fuerza.

—Nadie me dijo que vendrías—admitió ella en un susurro, sin soltarlo.

A Jake no le molestó en absoluto que ella no pareciera querer romper el contacto. Se limitó a permanecer en silencio, tras asentir con la cabeza. Era una respuesta estúpida, ya que ella no la vería. Sin embargo no había pensado en eso. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera lo mucho había extrañado la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo.

Parecía tan irreal.

Después de más de un año buscándola y finalmente ahí estaba junto a ella, incapaz de dejarla ir. La pregunta ahí era, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que tuviera que marcharse?

Y al mismo tiempo era cómo si Sherry hubiese pensado lo mismo. Como si la idea de tener que despedirse de él, una vez más, fuese más dolorosa de lo que quisiese imaginar. No podría soportarlo.

—Te eché de menos—musitó, alzando su rostro hacia arriba para mirarle el rostro. Como si se quisiera cerciorar de que de verdad él estuviera ahí.

—Yo también, súperchica.

Ella sonrió ante el apodo, y complacida por la reciprocidad de sus palabras. Finalmente tuvo el autocontrol necesario como para soltarlo. Apenada por su efusiva bienvenida, era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, así que mantuvo la mirada agachada. La frente contra su pecho.

En ese preciso instante la situación no daba para más. Al borde de que la ausencia de diálogo se convirtiera en un silencio incómodo, Jake no se dignó a pensar en sus acciones y en un arrebato de impulsividad, tomándola de su rostro le besó.

Al principio ella no le correspondió, pero él lo atribuyó a la sorpresa. Tras unos escasos segundos de presionar su boca, contra la de ella, que era tan cálida, ella finalmente comenzó a seguirle el ritmo. Sus labios se movieron entre los suyos como seda, deslizándose con suavidad al inicio, pero conforme más se intensificaba el beso, se volvió un frenético ritmo. Las manos femeninas volvieron a dónde se habían encontrado momentos antes, su ancha espalda. Sus dedos comenzaron a apretar con fuerza la espalda de su camiseta de manga larga, tironeando de la tela negra.

Todo aconteció con una velocidad abrumadora. De pronto, Jake la apresaba contra su escritorio y ella sin oponer resistencia alguna, se limitó a soltar un suspiro. Su aliento dulce golpeteó contra la boca de Jake, y este le regaló un gruñido en respuesta, dándole a conocer lo mucho que le había extrañado. Lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Antes de romper el beso, Jake capturó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y jaló de este de forma juguetona. Ahora Sherry si tenía razones para sentirse avergonzada.

Cuando se separaron ella tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, y los labios hinchados y rojizos, entreabiertos ante el asombro. Jake por su parte, tampoco podía creer que lo había hecho, pero no se arrepentía. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Esa noche terminaron yendo a un bar local. Bebieron whisky y se pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado en el transcurso de los últimos dos años. Ella había decidido desligarse del gobierno y por ello había abandonado la DSO. Había decidido cambiar de "aires" y ahora trabajaba como líder en diversas misiones de limpieza bajo la autorización de la BSAA Él le contó entonces, sus hazañas en Medio Oriente. Ella escuchó con paciencia, con los ojos azules muy abiertos fijos en las oscuras pupilas de él.

El alcohol hacia que Sherry se sintiera ligera y le provocaba una falsa sensación de que en su sistema no había cabida para el miedo, así que cuando él la dejó ante la puerta de su departamento, ella balbuceó algo ininteligible. Jake no entendió muy bien a la primera y le regaló una media sonrisa. Luego ella volvió a hablar. Lo invitaba a pasar. Sus intenciones eran sumamente claras a esas alturas.

Jake estuvo a punto de rehusarse, ya que ella no se encontraba en todos sus sentidos. Sin embargo, en el momento en que estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta y marcharse, escuchó un leve: "por favor", que le remontó a la lejana época en que habían escapado de aquel complejo de Neo-Umbrella en China.

En aquel entonces no la había visto en un largo tiempo. No tanto como en esta ocasión. Pero haber escuchado su voz, tras seis meses de vivir en la soledad de su celda blanca, una sensación casi líquida, de tranquilidad que se expandió por su pecho, pero lo que no se esperaba era lo que vería tras girarse para observarla.

Definitivamente no habían sido capaces de elegir un atuendo más revelador porque entonces Sherry habría estado desnuda. Sólo habían sido unos segundos en los que la había observado, pero habían sido más que suficientes.

Jake había carraspeado y desviado la mirada al mismo tiempo, dándole a entender su estado de casi desnudez. La observó precipitarse hasta uno de los armarios grises, apartándose de su campo visual.

Jake no había tenido idea de la clase de cuerpo que ella ocultaba bajo ese holgado abrigo. Ya una vez, mientras se cambiaban de ropa, él la contempló de reojo mientras se desvestía. Deleitándose ante el susurro de la pequeña prenda blanca deslizándose por su piel hasta tocar el piso. Jake la observó, deleitándose ante la vista de su piel desnuda, imaginando como sería posar sus manos sobre ese delicado cuerpo.

El rostro de Sherry siempre había aparentado una edad más joven de la que realmente tenia, pero su cuerpo era realmente el de una mujer. Estrecha cintura, una espalda lisa (también le desconcertó no encontrar ninguna cicatriz surcando su piel tras el accidente que habían sufrido en el avión, pero esto no fue difícil de ignorar), pero al final se detuvo unos instantes en sus piernas bien formadas, largas y curvilíneas.

El recuerdo fue lo suficientemente intenso como para que cambiara de parecer y volviera hacia Sherry que lo recibió precipitándose contra su boca, besándolo con fiereza.

Sin embargo esa noche Jake no llegó muy lejos.

Primero, no se permitiría tomar provecho de Sherry en estado de embriaguez. Segundo, cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella se rió entretenida antes de caer dormida bajo su cuerpo.


	2. Amigos

**Lamento la tardanza. Capítulo largo para compensar.**

**Resident evil no me pertenece. **

…

La mañana siguiente fue vergonzosa. Jake continuaba a su lado cuando Sherry abrió los ojos y ella, ante este hecho, no pudo evitar ruborizarse apenada. Lo único que le apaciguaba era saber que continuaba vestida.

Se apartó silenciosamente de entre sus brazos (pues él aún permanecía dormido), y se dedicó a contemplarlo.

En los dos años que no lo había visto no había cambiado ni un poco. Seguía con el mismo corte de pelo, tenía su misma autoconfianza de siempre, inclusive cuando despierto, solía esbozar la misma sonrisa fanfarrona que ella tan bien conocía.

Al contrario de ella, la ropa de él no había sobrevivido la noche anterior. Al menos no su camisa, que yacía tirada sobre el suelo. Desde donde estaba, podía observar, a la perfección, el esplendor de su pecho desnudo. Las líneas duras de su abdomen. Las múltiples marcas de batalla que marcaban la piel bronceada de su torso.

Intentando distraerse, permitió que las puntas de sus dedos vagaran por su atractivo rostro, posándose unos instantes en sus labios, le resultaba increíble lo difícil que era recordar la noche anterior (sólo recordaba aquella cálida boca sobre la suya). Finalmente se sorprendió contemplando la cicatriz que surcaba su mejilla izquierda.

Él tenía muchas marcas como esas, esparcidas por todo su cuerpo. Recuerdos claros de sus antiguos días como mercenario. Sin embargo, no había ninguna cicatriz que le inquietara tanto como esa. Acarició con delicadeza la cicatriz, percibiendo como esa marca estaba ligeramente más fría que el resto de su piel. Resultaba casi siniestra a la vista. Se cuestionó las diversas formas en que pudo habérsela provocado. Una de tantas cosas que desconocía acerca de Jake Muller.

Jake se removió bajo su toque, y su atractivo rostro mostró una mueca de desaprobación, como si le disgustara el contacto de su piel. Después sus ojos se abrieron a la luz matutina y el mohín desaprobatorio se esfumó, remplazándolo por una mirada penetrante, Sherry percibió como sus ojos la contemplaban casi con asombro. Como si no pudiera creer que la tuviera a su lado. Aun cuando fuera algo meramente físico.

Sherry reparó en el hecho de que ella también agradecía su presencia. Más de lo que él, tal vez, pudiese llegar a comprender algún día. Y no era solamente porque al fin después de once años tenía su primera noche sin que la persiguieran sus usuales pesadillas. Disfrutaba francamente de su compañía.

—Gracias—susurró Sherry, casi involuntariamente. Entonces advirtió que su propia mano aún permanecía recorriendo su cicatriz. Esta vez, ya en todos sus sentidos, Jake parecía disfrutar de su toque.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por quedarte conmigo—respondió ella en un tono que sugería la obviedad de su respuesta. —Cualquier otro se hubiera largado.

—No podía ser de otra forma. —La sonrisa fanfarrona regresó, curveando las comisuras de sus labios— Tú me lo suplicaste, súperchica. Cualquier otro tampoco se hubiera negado. No con esa expresión en tu rostro… muy tentadora cuando quieres. ¿Es otro de tus poderes?

Jake se rió entonces. El sonido de su carcajada ronca inundó la habitación con calidez.

Las mejillas de Sherry ardieron, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había tomado la almohada en la que su cabeza había reposado unos minutos antes, y comenzó a golpearle débilmente, casi en un ademán juguetón.

—Lo decía enserio, Jake—replicó ella, cuando finalmente sus carcajadas fueron sofocadas, junto con sus golpes. —Es la primera vez, desde el incidente de Raccoon City, que puedo dormir sin pesadillas.

Resultaba tan fácil hablar de todo eso con Jake. Sobre todo cuando él parecía escucharla con suma atención. Y ella sabía que lo hacía con sinceridad, porque de alguna u otra forma, él la comprendía. Él era capaz de entender.

—Siempre es la misma pesadilla—comenzó, su voz lejana, como si se remontara muchos años atrás. —Siempre es mi padre, o al menos lo que quedaba de él en _ese_ monstruo, persiguiéndome. Buscándome para implantarme su virus. Diciendo mi nombre con esa voz que _debería_ ser la de mi padre, pero no. Es diferente. Es malvado. Y siempre, siempre me atrapa.

—Sherry eso debió…

—No te preocupes, no estaba consiente cuando sucedió. Aparte ahora estás aquí, y si eso significa que ya no hay pesadillas, supongo que es algo bueno.

En respuesta, Jake posó sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y la atrajo hacia él. Su boca encontró los labios de Sherry y le dio un breve beso. Dulce. Casi un simple roce de labios.

—Venga, vamos a desayunar—sugirió él, muy cerca de su boca. —O podríamos quedarnos en la cama otro rato…

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero no agregó nada mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

…

Jake cayó sobre la cama en medio de jadeos entrecortados. Sherry permaneció recostada a su lado, su pecho vibrando violentamente. Ambos trataban inútilmente de controlar el ritmo de sus respiraciones. La piel de ella lucía lustrosa, cubierta por una pequeña capa de sudor.

En ese momento no hubo espacio ni tiempo para las palabras. Ninguno de los dos ansiaba quebrantar el silencio con muestras de afecto que sólo resultarían innecesarias.

Jake jamás había experimentado un sexo tan… placentero.

Él había jurado, desde el momento en que el resto de su ropa rozó el suelo, que sería un momento lleno de cálida torpeza. Pero no. No era su primera vez haciendo esto. Tampoco era la primera vez de ella.

No había necesitado una afirmación de su boca, ella se había dedicado a confirmárselo en el momento en que demostró ser capaz de volverlo loco con su toque. La forma en que sus pequeñas manos parecían siempre tocar los sitios correctos. La manera en que movía sus caderas contra las suyas. Como su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo con una perfección que resultaba abrumadora. Los sonidos que escapaban de su boca. Inclusive la forma sensual en que llamaba su nombre en medio de gemidos.

Jake pensó que podría acostumbrarse a todo esto.

Fue entonces que decidió que podría quedarse en Nueva York por una temporada (una muy larga) y ella pareció complacida con la idea.

Terminaron con alguna clase de acuerdo silencioso. Hacían todo lo que una pareja normal solía hacer, pues Sherry no buscaba algo serio (o al menos eso le había asegurado ella), y aunque Jake no se encontraba muy convencido de sus palabras, ahí quedó el asunto. Eran mejores amigos. Nada más, nada menos.

Jake sabía, muy dentro de sí, que eso no funcionaría. Algún día acabaría y tendría que irse, esta vez para siempre. Pero optó por permanecer en silencio y decidió disfrutar de su compañía mientras pudiese.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

…

_Enero, 2015._

Un par de días después de año nuevo, Sherry recibió una llamada de un viejo compañero. Su propósito había sido claro. Le invitaba a una pequeña reunión. Ella le hizo saber la noticia a Jake, con la esperanza de que le hiciera compañía.

Para Jake el verdadero y único inconveniente había el origen de la invitación y lo que esto implicaba.

Para comenzar, el agente Leon Kennedy era el anfitrión y por ende, la reunión iba a ser en su hogar. No le disgustaba Leon. No tenía razones para que no le agradara, pero por otro lado estaban sus invitados… ningún nombre se le antojó conocido, hasta el momento en que Sherry sugirió el nombre de Chris Redfield, Jake le regaló una mirada llena de desdén y le respondió con un no rotundo.

Era totalmente predecible que Sherry siguiera intentando persuadirlo para que la acompañara. Pero mientras más persistía, Jake parecía encontrar más razones para no asistir.

Primeramente, era una "reunión". Los asistentes eran veteranos (la mayoría sobrevivientes de la destrucción de la ciudad de Raccoon) que se agruparían de nuevo, suspendiendo sus ocupadas labores por una noche para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas. Y claro que Jake no pertenecía a aquel grupo. Ni siquiera conocía a esas personas.

También estaba el asunto de… Chris. No era que no le simpatizase el tipo, pero por el contrario, tampoco le gustaba mucho. Simplemente no quería verlo.

No estaba listo.

Porque Jake sabía que una vez que Chris tuviese una oportunidad, él le contaría la verdad sobre aquella persona a la que él tenía que llamar padre. Y si Chris no comenzaba por sí mismo para empezar la conversación, Jake insistiría hasta saberlo todo.

Algún día tendría que saberlo. Algún día, Chris y él tendrían _esa_ charla. No obstante Jake no lo consideraba el tiempo adecuado. No aún.

Prefería descansar un par de años antes de poder ser capaz de preguntárselo.

Aun sabiendo que solamente estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

Sin embargo posteriormente se encontraría en medio de un pequeño grupo. Aglomerado en un enorme departamento en lo más alto de un edificio. Al final, Sherry había conseguido persuadirlo.

Tal vez había sido simplemente que Jake no podía decirle no. O tal vez había sido la tentadora posibilidad de que al llegar el fin de la noche, podría quitarle ese corto vestido negro, que se ceñía a la perfección a cada una de sus curvas. Sí, probablemente era eso.

Jake no iba a negar que, cuando Leon lo recibió educadamente en la puerta y lo hizo entrar a su hogar, le fue imposible evitar la sorpresa. El lugar estaba lejos de lo denominado como "humilde".

Era bastante grande para ser un simple departamento, posiblemente cuatro veces la dimensión del hogar de Sherry. Contaba con una decoración sobria y elegante, de muebles negros, muros blancos y rojos, y mucho cristal. Todo tenía apariencia de ser o demasiado frágil, o excesivamente caro. Por supuesto que Leon tenía su dinero, era un jodido agente del gobierno.

Lo que resultaba curioso, era la manera en que se cohibía ante este hecho. Sonriendo levemente tras recibir los cumplidos de Sherry, era como si lo hubiesen obligado a comprar un techo ostentoso donde vivir.

—Gracias… aunque no paso aquí ni dos meses al año—respondió él, antes de irse a atender a otros invitados.

Después, Sherry lo arrastró del brazo por toda la estancia. Jake reparó en las personas que se encontraban. Todos alrededor de sus treinta y algo, o más. Mucho más. Inclusive había un enorme señor de barba rojiza quedaba apariencia de contar con todos los privilegios que le proporcionaba la tercera edad.

Él y Sherry eran, claramente, los más jóvenes de ahí.

Pasaron frente una mesa de cristalería en la que reposaban un par de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas y Jake se detuvo, con el propósito de servirse whisky. Posiblemente para ahogarse en él, antes de que la misma gente lo "ahogara" a él.

—Vamos Jake, sé que te van a agradar.

—He perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo has repetido, y cada vez que lo dices te creo menos—contestó Jake, antes de rodar los ojos con sarcasmo, y darle un sorbo a su bebida fría. —Aunque me conformaría con no cruzarme con Chris.

Sólo pensar en él le hacía apretar los dientes.

Pero parecía que esa noche, el destino no estaba de su lado, y como si pronunciar su nombre fuese una invocación, de súbito percibió una hostil presencia conocida a sus espaldas y antes de que pudiera retirarse, Chris ya le hablaba.

—Jake, que sorpresa.

Jake se giró para verlo y una vez que estuvo en la posición de encararlo, asintió con la cabeza. Odiaba su actitud tan tranquila, como si fuera inocente de toda culpa. Como si fuese el héroe. Aunque la mayoría de las personas solía verlo como tal, a los ojos de Jake solamente le resultaba prepotente. Y le irritaba. Más de lo que podía recordar.

—Los dejaré a solas un rato. Si me necesitan, estaré en la sala de estar —avisó Sherry antes de retirarse.

A Jake no le asombró que Sherry los dejara a solas, inclusive sentía la traición punzarle contra los costados. Resignado, soltó un pequeño suspiro de frustración y finalmente habló.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que _quieres?_ —farfulló, necio a ocultar su disgusto. A Chris no pareció importarle su reacción, o su actitud a la defensiva.

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien, solamente. ¿Me acompañas?

Jake suprimió el gruñido que amenazaba con salir por entre sus labios ante su amable respuesta. Sabía que había algo oculto detrás de ese "solamente". La forma suave en que lo había dicho. Como disfrazándolo con una máscara de delicadeza. Odiaba que fuera tan amable. Que actuara como un buen tipo cuando para él, era todo lo contrario.

Le había quitado el único privilegio con el que de verdad había fantaseado con sinceridad en toda su vida.

Aun así, terminó por seguirlo por el extenso pasillo del departamento, siendo dirigido hasta una cocina grande y limpia. Ahí recargada contra la barra de mármol, una mujer madura les esperaba con una copa en la mano.

Profundos ojos azules penetraron en lo más profundo de sí, como si lo conociera muy bien. Él le devolvió el contacto visual, tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción. Notó la clara cabellera rubia que apenas le rozaba el nacimiento del cuello y la forma en que enmarcaba sus bellas facciones. No aparentaba ni cuarenta años, pero su mirada lucía como si hubiera vivido una eternidad.

—Jake, mi esposa, Jill Valentine. Jill, él es Jake—los presentó Chris, al mismo tiempo que ella estiraba la mano que tenía libre en su dirección. Jake le dio un apretón suave, casi amigable. Casi. De todas formas estaba casada con Chris, así que Jake se compadecía de ella.

Una vocecita en su cabeza comenzó a refutarle que probablemente Chris era un esposo modelo, y apretó los dientes.

¿Para qué demonios querría conocer a su esposa?

No es como si fueran amigos, y estuvieran en la obligación de presentarse sus correspondientes familias (no es como si Jake tuviera una).

Entonces Jake se reparó en como el cuerpo de Jill se hallaba sutilmente tensado, y en una posición defensiva, claro signo de desconfianza ante su presencia.

—Un placer conocerte, supongo. —habló ella finalmente. Su voz era dulce y clara. Luego hizo una breve pausa como si dudara lo que iba a decir a continuación. —Eres su viva imagen, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Si ella sabía que se parecía a Albert Wesker, eso implicaba que ella lo había conocido.

—Probablemente, ella es la persona que _conoció_ mejor a tu padre—agregó Chris como si fuese capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

¿Tendrían la "platica" en ese momento? ¿En medio de todas esas personas aun con el riesgo de su propia reacción?

A su consideración, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar las brutalidades que había cometido su padre. Mucho menos los motivos que le habían empujado a hacer cada una de ellas.

Aturdido, Jake asintió con la cabeza, antes de mirar a Jill, que en esos instantes se llevaba parsimoniosamente la copa a los labios, como si esperara que él le preguntara algo. Él en respuesta le miró en silencio. No quería hablar de su padre. No aún.

Chris comenzó a remover algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, en contestación al silencio incómodo. Parecía buscar algo. Después de unos segundos que a Jake se le antojaron eternos, consiguió un papel amarillento que yacía doblado y algo gastado en las orillas, y se lo pasó a Jake, las comisuras de los labios sonrientes, como si intentara tranquilizarlo.

Jake desdobló el papel rugoso, viejo, que resultaba duro al tacto. Era papel de fotografía.

Al fondo de la foto, había un helicóptero. En primer plano, un grupo. Uno pequeño conformado soldados. Para ser precisos, una docena.

Era dos hileras de hombres que sostenían pesados rifles en sus hombros, unos de pie, otros apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Unos mostraban sonrisas bonachonas, otros le regalaban un gesto agrío a la cámara.

Reconoció a Chris en la fila de abajo, arrodillado junto a lo que parecía ser una versión más joven de la mujer que se encontraba frente a él. La diferencia más notable, el cabello rubio que aparecía castaño en la fotografía.

Y ahí, justo al lado de un hombre pelirrojo (parecía el mismo que el que se encontraba junto con ellos en el departamento), con porte gélido y los labios tensados en una fina línea, estaba su padre. Estaba Wesker.

Jake pudo comprender por qué la gente solía decirle que se parecía a aquel extraño. Tenían la misma nariz recta, los mismos pómulos agudos, los mismos labios, e incluso el mismo semblante distante. Si no fuera por lo contradictorio que resultaba su cabellera anaranjada, sería su viva imagen.

—Cuando estés listo, quiero que me busques para hablar de tu padre. No te voy a obligar a oír cosas que no quieres escuchar—avisó Chris, mirándole con calidez, como si le tuviera un profundo afecto. —Por cierto, quédate con la foto, al reverso está mi teléfono. No te preocupes, quiero que la tengas tú.

De nuevo, Jake nomás asintió con la cabeza. Ya tenía más que mil razones para querer irse. Comenzó a ponerse ansioso, así que dobló la foto (con más cuidado del que hubiese deseado) y lo guardó en su pantalón, casi en un modo reflejo.

—Gracias a él… murieron más de la mitad de las personas que están en esa foto, ¿o me equivoco? —inquirió él, mirando como sus propias manos se cernían en puños.

—No te equivocas… —respondió Jill en voz baja, las pupilas perdidas en el fondo de su copa, como si recordara algo lejano. —Pero es una larga historia.

No se iba a quedar a empezar el interrogatorio, así que tras un largo silencio incómodo, se retiró. Recogió en el perchero de la entrada su abrigo negro, con más violencia de la necesaria y por ello, ganándose las miradas curiosas de las personas que se encontraban en las cercanías. Procuró no tomarles importancia mientras se retiraba con los ojos fijos al frente. Sin mirar atrás.

Sólo se fue. Se marchó. Vagó sin rumbo por las calles nevadas sin pensar si quiera en si le perseguía alguien o no. No le importaba una mierda de todas formas. Ni siquiera aunque fuese Sherry quien le siguiera los pasos.


	3. Círculo Vicioso

**Tardar es típico en mi, ¡lo siento!**

**Resident evil no me pertenece.**

…

Jake no comprendía, no podía comprender, como es que todo este asunto le afectaba tanto. Jamás había conocido a su padre. Ni en fotos. Precisamente, la foto que justo le habían mostrado recién, había la primera vez que veía su rostro. Y detestaba profundamente que no pudiera borrarse de la mente esos frívolos ojos azules.

Justo como los suyos.

Para él, su padre sólo había sido una sombra en su pasado. Un nadie. Alguien que le había abandonado antes de que lo pudiese conocer. Una mancha que bien, él hubiera podido haber borrado de su vida si no hubiese sido por su difunta madre, que tanto en sus días de salud y de enfermedad parecía atada a su recuerdo. Hablando sobre él en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Para ella siempre había sido un hombre bueno.

Y a Jake sólo le repugnaba. Lo odiaba. Pensar en él hacía que las sienes le palpitaran. Porque muy dentro de sí, sabía que sólo había utilizado a su madre para algo de un par de noches y no estaba muy complacido con la idea. Probablemente la había olvidado tan pronto cómo se había marchado del territorio americano.

La calle estaba solitaria, así que se permitió soltar un sonoro gruñido al mismo tiempo que se detenía para tratar de tranquilizarse. Pronto se encontró golpeando un muro mal pintado (tal vez había sido él quién había deteriorado su estado, realmente no importaba) con más fuerza de la necesaria. Estaba tan frustrado y tan enojado. Sólo quería golpear a alguien. Gritar. Desahogarse.

No había otra palabra más certera para representar lo que sentía. Ira. Sólo ira. Eso era todo lo que su padre le había dejado. Un patético legado lleno de odio. Pero no cualquier resentimiento, pues esta resultaba ser una sensación abrumante, casi enceguecedora. Le hacía hervir por dentro de una forma que era todo lo opuesto a lo bueno. Claro, sucumbir a ella en medio de una misión siempre había sido algo que traía buenos resultados. Pero en la vida real, donde no está el campo de batalla, permitir que la ira gobernara sus sentidos siempre había sido mala idea.

— ¿Jake?

Apretó los dientes al reconocer la voz que le llamaba. Era Sherry, tal como supuso que vendría desde un principio.

Normalmente Jake se pondría a pensar que pronosticaba sus acciones con facilidad gracias a que la conocía muy bien, a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían de vivir juntos; sin embargo, el único pensamiento coherente que abarcaba la escasa parte racional de su cerebro le gritaba que ese no era un buen momento como para que ella hiciera su acto de presencia.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dijo algo cuando los dejé a solas?

"Buena chica" pensó Jake con ironía. Aun en situaciones como ésta, Sherry era totalmente capaz de adivinar que lo último que querría era escuchar su maldito nombre. Así como él le conocía a ella, ella también le conocía a él. Hasta cierto punto, por supuesto. Pues si en realidad Sherry hubiera sido capaz de conocerle lo suficiente, jamás le hubiera seguido.

Nunca.

Aun así Jake intentó concentrarse en el sonido de su voz, llamándole, cada vez más cerca. Respiró profundo y comenzó a contar en su mente. Sus parpados yacían apretados con fuerza, su mandíbula permanecía tensada.

—Jake, contéstame por favor—ella suplicó, probablemente a una distancia menor.

Jake casi podía verla estirando vacilante su delgado brazo hacia él, y posteriormente dejarlo caer a su costado. Rindiéndose. Eso era lo mejor. Que no lo tocara. Necesitaba su espacio. Temía herirla. Sinceramente sentía un abrumante miedo a lastimarla.

Tampoco le contestaba porque temía de las palabras rastreras que su garganta era capaz de escupir. Sabía a la perfección lo cruel que podía llegar a ser en sus peores momentos, y Sherry no merecía que le trataran de esa manera.

— ¿Para qué me preguntas si no me vas a entender?

Y ahí va. Fluyendo. Escapando por entre sus labios. Todo el veneno que no quería soltar y que finalmente estaba arrojando, casi como un gruñido. Como si le reclamara. Como si fuera su culpa.

Entonces, una pequeña, minúscula, porción de su mente le gritó que ciertamente sí era su culpa. Ella le había arrastrado hasta ese agujero de miseria que él hubiera sido capaz de evitar en su debido tiempo.

Además ella si entendía que era eso de lo que él hablaba. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo puedo tratar de entenderte si ni siquiera me quieres decir que pasa?—respondió Sherry más cerca de él que la última vez que había hablado. Jake casi podía visualizar la expresión de profunda ansiedad en su bonito rostro. Casi podía verla arrugando la nariz, esbozando un mohín preocupado.

—Tú nunca entenderías. —Se tomó unos instantes antes de proseguir—No sabes cómo es que la gente te mire como si fueras lo peor. Sobre todo por algo que no hiciste. ¿Pero sabes qué? Probablemente todos me tratan así porque eso es lo que soy. Porque quizá sí hice mal en el pasado. Matar personas sí me hace un ser despreciable. Tú también lo has pensado de seguro, ¿o me equivoco?

Si su pequeño discurso hubiera sido recitado por cualquier otra persona, hubiera resultado como una llamada de lástima. Sin embargo, saliendo de él, declamada por su voz, sonaba casi tan rastrero como un insulto. Porque a fin de cuentas, eso era. En breve se dedicaba a dudar de ella y de lo que sentía por él.

Apretó los puños. No era que dudara de ella.

Ella no sentía nada por él.

¿Cómo hubiera podido? Era insensato que una buena persona como Sherry pudiese llegar a sentir algo por un despiadado asesino como él. Y Jake era el único que tenía la culpa. Sólo por sospechar que ella le quería, había sido un idiota. Nunca debió haber vuelto. Nunca debió haberla buscado. Si en China tan sólo se hubiera enfocado más en el dinero que en ella, nada de eso hubiera sucedido. No estaría haciendo el ridículo frente a ella, ni la estuviera lastimando

Aparte, era risible que después del corto tiempo que llevaban juntos quisiera reclamarle una demostración de afecto.

—No seas ridículo… Mi padre también hizo cosas terribles, y aunque la gente me juzgue por ello, no vivo lamentándome—su voz era… casi hostil. Estaba jugando sucio. Le estaba llamando patético, pero Jake sabía que no lo hacía totalmente a propósito.—Jamás, ni siquiera cuando te conocí, te consideré despreciable. No podría. Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes decirme eso cuando yo…

De repente Jake sintió una explosión dentro de sí, de toda la ira que llevaba cargando y antes de poderlo controlar ya estaba escupiéndole veneno verbal de nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo tú qué? Tú fuiste la que dijo que no quería nada serio conmigo. Por favor, no me digas que me quieres, sólo por lástima. No jodas. No me jodas.

Jake se giró bruscamente para encararla. La contempló con el entrecejo fruncido, sus ojos eran gélidos, mientras que ella le devolvía la mirada casi sin comprender, en una expresión que resultaba triste, casi ofendida. Ella no era la clase de chica que lloraba, así que él no esperaba que se mostrara vulnerable. Sherry abrió la boca repetidas veces, queriendo brindarle una respuesta, una refutación a sus palabras, pero nada salió de entre sus labios temblorosos. Todo lo que quería decirle permaneció guardado, atascado como espinas en su garganta.

—Te apuesto a que si me voy ni siquiera me vas a extrañar.

Sherry desvió su mirada al suelo, pensativa. La nieve no había dejado de caer. Jake podía percibir como un delgado manto blanco se había amontonado en los hombros de su propio abrigo. Y por la forma casi imperceptible en que ella temblaba, recordó que su pequeño vestido de noche, no era precisamente un atuendo adecuado para un clima tan extremo.

—Regresa a la fiesta, Sherry. Es ahí donde perteneces. No conmigo.

— ¡No quiero volver con ellos! —Farfulló furiosamente tomándole de sorpresa. Trastabilló entre la nieve hacia él. Su paso era torpe, pero sus ojos firmes. — No quiero, porque sé que aunque te deje ir hoy, vas a regresar. Tal vez no regreses mañana, a lo mejor tampoco después de un año. Probablemente lo hagas después de muchos años. Y yo no puedo vivir esperándote. No otra vez.

—No lo hagas más difícil. No puedo quedarme. Yo no pertenezco aquí. —Replicó él intentando sonar inexpresivo. —Yo no puedo hacerte feliz.

—Entonces prefiero ser desdichada contigo.

Jake contempló como Sherry mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo y como sus delgados brazos envolvían su esbelta figura, tratando de darse calor a sí misma. A pesar del frío que sentía, sus mejillas pálidas yacían ruborizadas.

—Te quiero, Jake.

Jake tomó su rostro entre sus manos, forzándola a mantener el contacto visual. Ella se sorprendió un poco ante su respuesta, pero optó por no darse falsas esperanzas. Jake aún no aclaraba nada. Prefirió disfrutar de su toque como si fuera el último, porque probablemente eso era.

Jake era tan cálido. Aun en medio de la nevada, su toque resultaba abrasador. Las palmas de sus manos, y aunque callosas gracias a sus años como mercenario, eran sumamente dulces. Casi delicadas en la forma en que le acariciaban. Ella cerró los ojos y sus labios buscaron a ciegas su boca. Jake se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento golpetearle contra sus labios. De súbito correspondía su beso con ardor. Pero no era pasión ni lujuria lo que le empujaba esta vez a besarla, era más bien desespero y melancolía.

Sus manos bajaron hasta su estrecha cintura y después se deslizaron por su espalda, la apretó con fuerza, jalándola contra él. No quería dejarla. No podía. Los vacilantes dedos de ella se posicionaron en su cabeza, acariciando su escaso cabello rojizo.

—Por favor, vamos a casa—Dentro de aquella súplica había algo más, había un "no te vayas" disfrazado entre sus palabras. —Llévame a casa.

Ninguno fue totalmente consiente de cómo arribaron al apartamento de Sherry. Ella sólo supo que cuando él tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su casa ya no hubo espacio para sentir frío. Más tarde se percataría en el hecho de que sus hombros yacían cubiertos por la chaqueta negra de Jake.

Él cerró la puerta tras de sí, y ella fue a su encuentro nuevamente. Esta vez sus manos buscaron su pecho desnudo, vagando bajo su camisa, y él soltó un suspiro ronco antes de proceder a besarle el cuello. Terminó por perderse entre sus gemidos y la condujo hasta su habitación, tocándola con recelo, buscando el contacto de su piel en medio del frío.

Y luego sus largas piernas desnudas, abrazando su cintura. Él sobre ella, ella sobre el colchón que ambos bien conocían. La misma cama donde solían tener sus ásperos encuentros. Era el mismo lugar. Era la misma habitación gris. Eran las mismas sábanas blancas. No obstante, esta vez se sentía tan diferente.

Tal vez era porque no estaban teniendo sexo. Tal vez era porque esta vez, mientras Jake se sumía dentro de la calidez de su cuerpo, le estaba haciendo el amor.

En ningún instante apartaron la mirada. Él, abrumado con sensación de su propio cuerpo deslizándose contra el de ella, ella con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer, enfocados en aquellas pupilas dilatadas que le contemplaban como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubieran observado nunca.

—Te quiero, Sherry. Maldita sea, te quiero —gruñó él antes de detenerse para besarle con dureza.

La cúspide les golpeó inesperada y placentera. Ambos se estremecieron, el cuerpo de Jake tembló con violencia, ella en respuesta le abrazó fuertemente mientras la misma ola de calor barría con sus sentidos. Sintió sus interiores oprimirse en un vórtice de sacudidas. Un suspiro tembloroso se escapó por entre sus labios.

…

Cuando Sherry despertó, sintió algo apretarle el pecho.

Estaba sola.

…


	4. Sobre el Ayer

**RE no es mío. Pero Chris Redfield sí, **_**bitches**_**. **

…

Sherry permaneció recostada sobre el mullido colchón, su mano comenzó a vagar inconscientemente por el sitio vacío que últimamente Jake se había encargado de ocupar en su cama. Su esencia, similar al musgo, aún se encontraba concentrada en toda la habitación. En las sábanas. En las almohada. Inclusive en su propio cuerpo.

Su primera reacción hubiera sido lamentarse. Justamente tenía unas ansias tremendas de abrazar sus piernas y quedarse en la cama un largo rato, mientras se lamentaba sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que él regresaría pronto. Su lugar era con ella. Asimismo, él había admitido que la quería, y si él lo decía, era porque así era.

Él no era la clase de persona que solía faltar a su palabra.

Pero Jake tampoco era la clase de persona que solía establecerse con una persona en específico.

Optó por confiar en sus instintos, no porque quisiera, sino porque no habría otra opción. Era eso u olvidar.

Y ella no quería olvidarlo.

…

El pequeño café donde se encontraba no tenía la apariencia de ser un lugar muy concurrido. Jake agradeció la pequeña privacidad que el establecimiento le proveía. Era la clase de sitios donde uno podría hablar de casos confidenciales y nadie que no le correspondía, escuchaba. Desvío la mirada hacia la taza de café humeante que yacía frente a él, sin tocarla. Había hecho mal al dejar a Sherry de esa manera tan impetuosa, pero ella esperaría. Jake estaba seguro de que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su ausencia por una temporada.

Antes de permitir que sus pensamientos le hicieran sentir más culpable, sonó una campana. Un leve tintineo comercial, un aviso. Era la puerta del café. Luego vinieron pasos. Jake ni siquiera se dignó a mirar, aun cuando se dedicara a escuchar con delicadeza los pasos para deducir cuantas personas habían entrado, hubiera sido innecesario, pues ya conocía la respuesta.

Dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer.

Chris y Jill Redfield.

Esperó pacientemente a que invadieran los asientos vacíos frente a él.

—Hola, Jake—saludó Jill, tal vez más formalmente de lo que Jake se esperaba.

Chris se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Una mesera se acercó a la mesa, la misma que hacía unos minutos atrás había intentado infructuosamente coquetear con Jake. Chris y Jill se limitaron a pedir un café, y la mesera le regaló una brevísima sonrisa a Jake. Una sonrisa que él no correspondió.

—Llamaste antes de lo que creía— admitió Chris, uniendo sus dos manazas por encima de la mesa.

—Soy una persona impredecible—replicó Jake, como si le restara importancia.

Mientras esa breve conversación era llevada a cabo, la mesera se había ocupado de llenar con café caliente un par de tazas enfrente de Chris y Jill. Después se retiró. No hubo ninguna sonrisa para Jake en esa ocasión. Parecía que se había rendido. Jake agradeció mentalmente sus esfuerzos. No le venía mal que de vez en cuando se le recordara el efecto que solía tener con el sexo opuesto.

—Bien—Chris tomó con una mano una de las tazas que tenía frente a él. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Jill a su lado ya comenzaba a darle pequeños sorbos a su café, mientras esperaba pacientemente.

—Todo.

Así pues, Chris y Jill se turnaron momentáneamente para narrarle la vida de Albert Wesker. Desde el principio, como su vida había sido planeada por la Corporación Umbrella casi desde antes de que naciera. En algún momento de la conversación, Jill sacó un par de documentos de su bolso, lucían muy gastados. Alguien los había leído demasiado.

—Son sobre tu padre—justificó Jill mientras pasaba las hojas por encima de la mesa.

Jake las atrajo hacia él. El título de la primera página le hizo detener el aliento. "Proyecto Wesker". Hubo una breve pausa de silencio mientras él leía. Jake no pudo evitar pensar en lo mortales que podían llegar a ser las ansias de poder. Oswell Spencer, según los documentos que tenía frente a él, era un claro ejemplo. Sólo podía pensar en lo enfermo que estaba Spencer mientras hojeaba página tras página. Había tomado niños de padres con coeficientes intelectuales superiores, les había hecho creer que tenían una vida normal al mismo tiempo que eran supervisados para futuras pruebas. Era un enfermo, simplemente un enfermo.

—Tu padre fue un caso especial. Resultó ser una promesa para la compañía y fue reclutado prematuramente.

Posteriormente, le relataron las _proezas_ de las que había sido partícipe mientras crecía bajo la tutela de la misma corporación. Como se le había asignado asesinar a uno de los principales cerebros de la compañía. Este tema derivó a como le habían dado autoridad en los S.T.A.R.S. sólo para conducirlos a la mansión Spencer que solía estar en el bosque de Raccoon City. Como los había utilizado como conejillos de indias contra sus creaciones. Su supuesta muerte y como finalmente se había inyectado a él mismo el virus Progenitor. La destrucción de Raccoon City.

La Antártida vino después. Parecía que habían pasado días y no horas, mientras hablaban. Era como si Jake se hubiera transportado a otros sitios para atestiguar lo que había sucedido.

—En cierto momento de todo esto, Wesker me dejó claro que esperaba que me le uniera. Veía cierto potencial en mí que nunca entenderé. Pero después de lo que pasó en la Antártida dejó de considerarme un posible aliado, y comenzó a guardarme resentimiento.

—Después de un par de años, la BSAA fue capaz de rastrear el paradero de Spencer. A Chris y a mí se nos asignó ir por él, para un futuro arresto. Pero nada fue como lo planeábamos y cuando llegamos ya era tarde. Wesker ya lo había asesinado para cuando lo encontramos. Nos vimos forzados a pelear contra él. En cierto momento de la batalla, Wesker estuvo a punto de matar a Chris. Iba a dar su golpe final. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya había saltado contra él para bloquear su ataque. Trastabillamos contra una ventana. Iba a morir. La altura de la caída era demasiado grande como para que una persona común sobreviviera.

"Pero tu padre no era una persona común. Cuando desperté Wesker estaba conmigo. Pasaban días en los que me preguntaba qué quería conmigo, pues mi cuerpo había quedado casi inservible debido al impacto. Supongo que la respuesta era obvia a esas alturas. Comenzó a administrar un virus en mí, uno nuevo de su propia creación que me era capaz de quitarme la voluntad. Me forzó a hacer cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa. Los dedos de mis manos no alcanzan para contar a la gente que asesiné en ese tiempo."

Después de esto, vinieron los acontecimientos de Kijuju. Y con ello, la muerte de Albert Wesker.

—Tu padre fue un hombre muy inteligente y poderoso, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien. Quería cambiar a la humanidad y volverla superior, pero esa no era la forma correcta para hacerla. Quería infectar al planeta de modo que la gente que era incompatible con el virus Uroboros, muriera. Ese era su concepto de evolución.

Un silencio los embargó por unos minutos antes de que Jake se percatara de que habían terminado. También sintió como su mano se aferraba con más fuerza de la necesaria al borde de la mesa. Tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras se forzaba a retirar su agarre, sólo para notar como la madera se había astillado ligeramente. Probablemente efecto de lo que el virus-C lograba en su sistema.

— ¿Él tiene...? —Carraspeó un poco y observó su café intacto, que se había enfriado— ¿Una tumba o algo?

—Por supuesto—respondió Jill, la forma en que observaba a Jake resultaba casi maternal. Era reconfortante en cierto modo.

— ¿Dónde?

—Preferiría llevarte yo mismo. No es en el país. Ni siquiera en el continente—agregó Chris mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Jake entendió perfectamente, y casi de inmediato África se volvió su siguiente destino.

…

Jake reparó en el hombre que ocupaba el asiento junto a él. Estaban en un avión privado de la BSAA, pero Chris había decidido sentarse junto a él para continuar con su conversación. Jake había dado por finalizada la conversación en aquel abandonado café de Nueva York, sin embargo Chris parecía nunca agotarse de datos para contarle. En esos momentos estaban dándose un respiro de su _pequeña_ plática, y él estaba fingiendo leer uno de los documentos que Jill le había dado.

Jake había decidido partir cuanto antes. Chris sólo hizo unas llamadas, y Jake pensó por un instante que partirían en unos minutos. Que equivocado estaba.

Según informantes de la BSAA algunas áreas colindantes a Kijuju habían sido afectadas por cepas del virus C, por lo tanto los b.o.w.s serían un obstáculo una vez que arribaran a su destino. Les había tomado más horas de las que Jake hubiera querido en hacer los arreglos previos al viaje. La misma BSAA les había proporcionado del equipamiento necesario, y les había asegurado un Jeep para futuro transporte en el continente africano. Lo cual había sido totalmente ineludible, ya que su viaje no era directo, y según Chris, le esperaba una hora y media más en coche. Eso si los b.o.w.s y el terreno se lo permitían.

Sostenía su móvil con una mano. Observó la pantalla, con aire dubitativo.

_Destinatario._

Navegó por entre sus contactos, que afortunadamente eran escasos, y no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la S.

_Sherry Birkin._

Su mirada se posó unos instantes sobre su nombre, como si disfrutara tan sólo de leerlo, y lo seleccionó. Tecleó su breve mensaje en un tiempo récord.

"_Regresaré pronto." _

_Enviar_.

…

Su mano se deslizó por el borde de la lápida. El material del que estaba elaborada, era rasposo al tacto. Jake casi podía jurar que su mano terminaría ligeramente lacerada de tanto tocarla. Pero le era imposible dejar de acariciarla, algo le empujaba a sentirla. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de contemplar ese pequeño monumento descuidado. Era una tumba común, como cualquier otra, tan sólo un rectángulo de piedra, en un estado que podría llegar a considerarse deplorable.

Seguramente nadie se había dignado a visitarla en los casi seis años que llevaba ahí.

Sin embargo por el simple hecho de estar ahí frente a esa lápida, provocaba que su ira se esfumara. Pero tampoco era que le embargase una calma absoluta, sencillamente Jake no podía explicarlo.

Se permitió cuestionarse a sí mismo que es lo que hubiese sucedido si Wesker hubiese sido consciente de su existencia. Las posibilidades eran tan infinitas como desalentadoras. Nunca lo sabría con certeza.

Apartó la mano de la lápida y se limitó a leer la inscripción una y otra vez. La letra era cursiva. Sólo venía un nombre y un par de fechas. Ningún epitafio que estuviese grabado en la piedra. Nada. Ningún mensaje anónimo para aquella persona que nadie extrañaría.

_Albert Wesker._

_1960-2009._

Ese lugar emanaba _algo_ que le hacía sentir melancólico sin razón alguna. En parte, Jake se sentía sumamente agradecido de que Wesker se hubiera esfumado de la tierra. La otra parte restante de él, que era sumamente minúscula, no dejaba de preguntarse qué había visto su madre de _bueno _en alguien como él. Era ridículo, y aun así, la curiosidad le estaba matando.

Chris se había retirado cuando el sol se encontraba en un punto abrasador. En esos momentos, el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse tras un montón de nubes anaranjadas.

Antes de irse, Chris le había asegurado que se mantendría dentro de un perímetro aproximado de un kilómetro y que cuando se encontrase listo fuera en su búsqueda. Había sido algo sumamente amable de su parte. Jake lamentaba la idea de que Chris comenzase a ser de su agrado.

La chaqueta de Jake yacía tirada sobre la terracería. Haberla dejado abandonada en el polvo había sido algo estúpido, pero Jake no había podido evitarlo. En cuanto había divisado la lápida a lo lejos, lo único de lo que había sido capaz de hacer caminar hacia ella, como si algo magnético le arrastrara. Y el clima no le estaba ayudando mucho. Más bien, sólo hacia su paso más lento y torpe con su calor sofocante. Había venido con el mismo atuendo invernal que usaba en Nueva York, y en cuanto había pisado el territorio africano se había arrepentido de su elección. Chris al contrario de él, había dejado su grueso abrigo en el jeep.

Contempló nuevamente el centro de su atención. Probablemente sería la única vez que vendría así que deseaba aprovecharla. Más en memoria de su madre, que por él mismo.

No había rastro de flores, pero Jake no se había sorprendido ante esto. Wesker no había sido precisamente un tipo que las mereciera, aún tres metros bajo tierra.

De súbito, las palabras de Chris golpetearon en su mente, como un inesperado golpe. Chris se encontraba manejando diestramente el jeep por encima de las dunas, el territorio parecía despejado, muy al contrario de lo que había asegurado la BSAA. Entonces se había detenido en cierto punto, había sacado las llaves del contacto y le había mirado con fijeza. Jake se obligó a devolverle la mirada con desdén, aun cuando su odio hubiese resultado más forzado de lo esperado.

_"—Jake quiero que tomes en cuenta que solamente es un monumento representativo. Ese día, el de la batalla, cuando tu padre fue derrotado, sus restos fueron incinerados por la lava. Sé que suena terrible pero era lo mejor. No podíamos permitirnos que alguna organización bio-terrorista diera con su cuerpo. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?"_

Por supuesto que comprendía. Albert Wesker había sido, probablemente, la última muestra del virus Progenitor sobre la tierra. Un poder perverso capaz de destruir al mundo, esfumado para siempre en un par de cenizas. Como si nunca hubiese existido. Era mejor para todos que permaneciera así.

Jake no lo escuchó aproximarse, pero gracias a casi una vida entera dedicada a ser mercenario, fue capaz de advertir una presencia a sus espaldas. Dudaba de la aparición de aldeanos en un sitio tan inhóspito, así que su primera sospecha fue que se trataba de Chris. Sin embargo, Jake, aún con el poco tiempo que llevaba con él, era enteramente consciente de que Chris no era la clase de sujeto que no cumpliese sus acuerdos en cuanto a tiempo, a menos que se tratase de una imprevista emergencia.

Por otro lado, la presencia de la persona que tenía a sus espaldas se sentía diferente. Muy distinta.

—Creí que yo iba a buscarte a ti. No tú a mí. —Farfulló Jake, casi molesto. Ni siquiera se giró para encararlo.

— ¿Jake Muller?

Pero esa no era la voz que esperaba escuchar. Jake entrecerró sus ojos, y se tornó sobre sí para encarar a su improvisado acompañante. No reconocía el timbre grave de su hablar, y cuando se giró para contemplarlo, casi podía jurar que tampoco lo había visto en toda su vida.

Con tan sólo observarlo, Jake estuvo completamente seguro de que el sujeto que yacía frente a él era lo que se denominaba como peligroso. De gran altura y corpulentos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Cabello canoso peinado escrupulosamente hacia atrás. Y muy a pesar del excesivo calor, portaba un traje negro, con corbata a juego. Alguien importante y con mucho poder. La clase de persona que imponía miedo. Ojos frívolos, que parecían mirar en lo más profundo de sí, con irises tonalidad borgoña. Un color antinatural.

No era un simple ser humano.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —inquirió Jake entre dientes.

Su mano, casi de modo reflejo, se posicionó sobre su arma automática, desenfundándola y en un lapso de tiempo admirable, apuntándola hacia el extraño que se limitaba a sonreír con burla. Como si fuese partícipe de una broma privada. Sin embargo, por unos segundos se sintió impotente. La posición relajada del sujeto le avisaba que era inmune a un arma de tan bajo calibre, y por un instante, Jake se arrepintió de no haber tomado el rifle de asalto que traía atado en la espalda.

Pero tampoco podía arriesgarse. Era posible que los pocos segundos que le tomara el desenfundar el fusil, el hombre fuera capaz de someterle.

—Eres idéntico a tu padre.

Era casi como ver al diablo mismo.

— ¿Qué _demonios_ eres? —insistió Jake, enfatizando sus palabras con un paso al frente. No iba a demostrar debilidad bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero por otro lado, comenzaba por perder la paciencia.

—Increíble que no me reconozcas. —Jake sintió su estómago oprimirse dolorosamente ante la anticipación. —Soy tu tío, Jake. Alexander Wesker.

Y dicho esto, en un ademán burlón que decaía en lo ofensivo, Alexander esbozó una pequeña reverencia.

...

**Espero no haberlos hecho esperar . Bueno dos semanas no es demasiado. ¡Clímax! ¡Suspenso! Comienza lo bueno (?).**

**Por cierto, dejen reviews, me suben el ánimo (cosa que necesito right now) y me dan más ganas de escribir.**

**¡Y Alex es más cannon que mi propia existencia!**


End file.
